Glomp of doom
by xx.Kurama-holic.xX
Summary: Hiei,Kurama,Yususke & unfortunately Kuwabara have been sucked out of thier world & thrown into ours. They arrive in Nicole's room, & they must deal with Nicole's 'overly enthusiastic' friend Annie. Will they survive the day with a hyper fangirl?


**Chapter 1  
**

**Part 1 The call**

Annie had just kicked her annoying kid sister out her room, when suddenly she heard the phone ringing. Upon answering it, she found the voice of an anxious Nicole, her best friend, on the other line. In a hushed and excited tone Nicole said, "Annie...You need to get your butt over here. NOW!"

Dazed and confused from the strange call, Annie replied, "What have you been smoking Miss Bossypants?"

Impatiently Nicole answered, "It's HIM, He's here!"

Annie replied in a small, childlike tone, "Foxy?"

A smile developed across Nicole's face as she answered, "Yupp!"

Upon hearing the reply, Annie dropped the phone and her jaw, quickly running out the door, but managing to yell, "I am going to be at Nicole's!" before the door closed behind her.

**Part 2 Glomp of doom**

Annie ran as fast as her short little legs could carry her, she flew past the houses of Nicole's street, pulling to a sudden stop upon reaching her destination.She attempted to keep her cool as not to scare away the highly unusual guests before ringing the doorbell. But as soon as the door opened she flew into the air, arms outstretched, hugging Kurama tight. Nicole stood there, door still open, in a state of utter shock and slight humiliation. Sweat drops formed at the back of both Nicole's and Kurama's heads. Annie, realizing what she had just done got up, face pink as ever, and tried her best not to have a giggling fit... but suddenly she dropped to the floor in what looked to be a seizure of laughter. While all this was going on, the other guests sat and stared at the strange girl laughing hysterically on the floor.

Nicole chuckled nervously and then said, "I apologize for my mentally unbalanced friend's behavior... " as she helped Kurama up and then continued..."But this is Annie." She pointed to the crazed girl, still giggling slightly, and then began to introduce everyone else.

" That is Kurama," Nicole pointed, "Which I am sure you already knew...This is Yusuke." Annie stopped laughing, and looked up, extending out her hand to shake the spirit detective's. Nicole smiled slightly, seeing her friend stop gooffing off for once.

" Here is Kuwabara..." Annie just glared slightly...muttering to herself "He's even uglier in person..."

Kuwabara looked at the weird girl confused, and asked, "What's her problem?"

Nicole's face turned a bright shade of pink..."And this is Hiei." Annie smirked and started to giggle again, Hiei just grunted slightly. "Hn."

**Part 3 No noodle for you**

Now that the introductions were over, it was time to explain how this happened.

Annie looked up to Nicole and asked, "How come you get all the cool stuff? This stuff never happens at my house"

Nicole laughed, and replied, "I don't how they got here..th"

Annie interuppted,"I know, you keep that door locked good at night."

Nicoles face flushed a tint of pink again, " Like I was saying before I was SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, I just woke up and they were in my room staring at me."

Annie's face scrunched up as she replied,"Creepy."

The four boys stared at the girls as they were deep in conversation, Yusuke perked up and said," We were in the middle of a case when we were sucked into some kinda freaky portal...The next thing we knew we were here."

Annie stared blankly when her tummy started to rumble.

Annie hopped up and exclaimed, " RAMEN TIME!", in the child like way she usually did. Nicole sat up, feeling her stomach growling too.

She turned to her house guests, and politely asked, "Want some ramen noodles?"

Kuwabara grinned, " SURE! I never turn down free food."

Annie glared..."None for you."

Kuwabara frowned, "Why not? I am not gonna be bossed around by some kid"

Annie's face turned red with anger as she balled up a fist, "I AM OLDER THAN YOU UGLY PUNK" She gave him a swift kick in the shin and folded her arms, looking quite proud of herself.

Kuwabara grabbed his leg and let out a yelp, " HEY! What was that for!"

Annie replied, "For being ugly." Everyone watched the two fight, Nicole looking more embarrassed than ever, and Hiei enjoying every minute of it.

Kuwabara replied, " Well you're not much to look at either!"

Annie began pouting and then answered back in a little kid voice, "No noodles for you Ugly. Hmph."

Kuwabara balled his fist, trying to hold back the urge to bop her, "Whatever Shortstuff."

Yusuke replied with a grin, trying not to laugh, "Don't you call Hiei that?"

Kuwabara paused for a moment, then frowned and said,"Shut up."

While Annie and Kuwabara were fighting, Nicole got up quietly, and began to prepare lunch,while the others sat and watched the fight.

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1 Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?**

"Food's ready!" Nicole called out as she began to set steamings bowls of ramen noodles down on the table.

Annie kicked Kuwabara once more before she came running toward the kitchen, chanting "RAMEN! RAMEN!"

Everyone else began walking toward the kitchen, sitting down at random empty places at the table. Annie took a spot next to Kurama, and Nicole found a spot next to Hiei. All was well until Kuwabara sat directly across from Annie. Annie began to frown as she saw that annoying punk, and flicked some ramen at him. " HEY! THAT WAS HOT!"

Kuwabara cried out as the noodles landed on his head. " THAT'S IT, FOOOOD FIIIIIIGHT!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he flung some noodles at the little brat. Annie ducked, and the wad of noodles hit Yusuke right in the face.

Suddenly noodles were flying left and right, as a hunk was heading right for Kurama, Annie dove infront of it, crying out in a slowmotion voice " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kurama sat there, confused, staring at the strange girl in his lap. Annie looked up and smiled, and then got up and hopped over to Nicole, who had taken shelter under the dining room table.

Nicole stood up, and yelled," OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Suddenly, a hunk of ramen hit her, covering her face.

She was bright red with anger, she grabbed a handful of noodles, and flung them at the first thing that moved, which was an annoyed Hiei. Hiei wiped his face, and in return scooped up some ramen, and threw it at Kuwabara.

"HEY! I didn't do it!" Kuwabara wined. When suddenly Annie popped up from underneath the table and dumped a bowl of ramen on Kuwabara's head and then ran off.

An embarrassed Nicole handed out towels to everyone so they could wipe the noodles off of themselves. Annie was giggling and laughing at the noodle covered Kuwabara, and then secretly oggling the clean Kurama, the only one with out any noodles on them. Probably because Annie kept diving infront of him before anything could hit him.

**Part 2 Circus freeks**

Annie stared blankly at the wall...in a state of extreme boredom. She perked up suddenly and ran into Nicole's room, coming back with two rubber balls in her hand, she announced proudly, "I can juggle, wanna see?"

The guests nodded and everyone sat down. She smiled at the audience, and attempted to juggle. Unfortunatly, all it was was an attempt. Nicole started to laugh, and got up on 'stage' with Annie, and grabbed some rubber balls and began juggling with Annie. Thankfully, Nicole made a better juggler than Annie, and their company was saved from boredom. Annie grinned, and pulled out a balloon and air pump she had in her bag, and began to make balloon animals.

Nicole's face scrunched in confusion, "Where did those come from?"

Annie was grinning as big as she could, quite proud of herself, "I wanted to be a clown remember!" she replied in a kiddy-voice.

Annie began to hand out balloon animals to the boys, but when she got to Kuwabara, she took it back quickly. "None for you." She said smuggly, then stuck out her tongue and walked over to someone else.

Hiei stared blankly at the black crocodile Annie had shoved into his arms, and then pushed over to Kurama. Kurama looked at the pink fox Annie had handed him with a grin, and then placed it next to the balloon animals everyone else had shoved beside him.

**Part 3 Candle scandal**

Annie sat down, bored once more, and pulled a small green thing from her pocket and started to sniff it.

Nicole tried not to laugh, "Annie what are you doing"

Annie looked around and smiled, " Sniffing the candle" She grinned as big as she could, then sneezed glitter. "Hehe"

Nicole looked around, then asked, " Can I smell?"

Annie dug around her pocket and pulled out another piece of dried-up, green, jelly candle, and brushed away the lint. She handed it to Nicole and went back to sniffing her piece. The four boys stared at the girls huddled up sniffing pieces of candle.

"Oh-kay then." Yusuke said, slightly weirded out. Kuwabara was still pouting over not getting a balloon animal, and Kurama and Hiei were looking at each other, just plain confused.

**Part 4 Pillow fight**

The 'gang' had found the T.V. and were channel surfing when Annie noticed Nicole staring at Hiei with a lovesick face. Annie started giggling, and then grinned diabolically.

"Hey Hiei" Annie said, poking the small boy in the back, "I wonder why Nicole is staring at you." Annie grinned as Nicole's face turned a bright red.

"Hn?" Hiei replied, rasing an eyebrow. Annie started to giggle as she saw Nicole try and hide her face under a pillow.

" Maybe it is because she li.." Nicole suddenly jumped up and pounced on Annie, covering her face with a pillow before she could say another word.

"Nothing." Nicole said. Hiei turned back to the T.V. slightly confused.

To be continued.>


End file.
